jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chosen One
The Chosen One is the forty-fifth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Monks arrive and claim that Tohru is their reincarnated leader. They take him to their temple where they hope to awaken the memories of his past lifetimes. But Daolon Wong, a dark chi wizard, plots to prevent his ascension. Plot Tohru is returning back to Uncle's Rare Finds with some Chinese take-out, when he senses that he's being followed. When he gets close to the shop door, he turns around and sees three hooded figures advancing on him. Getting defensive, Tohru grabs one of the figures, only for Uncle to run out to inform him that he's attacking a holy man. Realizing his mistake, Tohru lets the monk down. As everyone settles inside, Uncle apologizes to the monks for Tohru's abrupt behavior and offers his dinner as a peace offering. The monks politely refuses and explain that they've come to San Francisco in search of the Chosen One, their prophesied leader who has lived a thousand lifetimes. That is why they believe that Tohru is the latest reincarnation. They insist that they hurry Tohru to the Ben-Shui monastery in Bhutan, where his memories of his thousand lifetimes can be awakened. And his sleeping chi is vulnerable if the dark forces are looking to strike. Jade is confident that Tohru can adequately defend himself but the monks object, stating that the Chosen One is forbidden to fight. Therefore, Jackie is chosen as his champion and defender. Meanwhile, the Dark Chi Wizard, Daolon Wong, senses the discovery of the Chosen and dispatches his Dark Chi Warriors to dispatch Tohru. As soon as they arrive in Bhutan, the monks make it difficult for the Chans to provide Tohru comfort. But as they stop in a shed to rest for the night, the Dark Warriors attack. With Tohru forbidden to fight, Jackie is forced to do so instead. He tries to relieve the Dark Warrior of his weapon, only for Uncle to inform him that they share the same chi, enabling the Dark Warrior to control it. Just as Jackie tangles with his foe, the latter vanishes into smoke. The monk warn that this heralds greater challenges. Tohru insists they go home, wanting no one to get hurt on his behalf. But this only convinces the monks that he must be the Chosen One and insist that carry on with their journey. By the time they've reached the monastery, they are greeted by a crowd of worshippers who wish to bask in the Chosen One's glory. Then suddenly, Tohru has vanished; Uncle whacked Jackie on the forehead for not being a good champion. As night falls, Jade is searching for Tohru and finds him washing dishes. Tohru admits that he doesn't want to be the Chosen One, as he is accustomed to serving people, especially those he likes. Jade points out that he would be technically serving people as the Chosen One. Tohru can only agree. Unfortunately, the Dark Warriors have found him. Tohru prepares to fight, thinking that no one's around, only for the monks to turn up. With Jackie preoccupied in fighting, Jade helps Uncle forge a spell to make the warriors' weapons fly back at them, making them go poof. As the monks hurry Tohru to their temple, Wong is watching these events unfold from his magic cauldron. Seeing that Uncle is a Chi Wizard, he decides to take matters into his own hands. As the ceremony to unlock Tohru's thousand lifetimes goes on, Jackie is assured that the temple is protected and that the dark forces cannot enter from outside. However, Wong, disguised as a monk, stealthily enters to cast a spell to summon his servants. He then tangles with Uncle, revealing that it was he who defeated his master Fong. Jackie has his hands tied tries to keep the Dark Warriors from disrupting the ceremony, which would cause Tohru to be lost as well. The monks hand him a walking stick belonging to a previous Chosen One, the yak shepherd, which is full of good chi. But Jackie proves to not have good flexible control of his chi and fails to properly summon it. Jade steps in Tohru's defense, as the stick flies into her hand. She proceeds to effortlessly block the Dark Warriors' blows, until a piece of the stick is chopped off. Just then, the ceremony is over. However, Tohru doesn't remember his thousand lifetimes, his walking stick nor his favourite yak. Therefore, the high mystic concludes that he's not the Chosen One. This gives Tohru joy, as he and Jackie bounce the Dark Warriors from the temple. Enraged at this humiliating defeat, Wong promises to return once the true Chosen One is found. Uncle reacts by using a spell to simulate his forehead-whacking technique and Wong is banished from the temple, never to return. The next day, Tohru helps Jackie with the luggage before turning to the monks, apologizing for the mix-up. The monks remain confident that the Chosen One will be found when the time is right. As the Chan begin their journey home, the high mystic walks up to the monks, suggesting that perhaps they went to the right place, but found the wrong vessel. He points out how Jade easily used the Chosen One's walking stick, now patched together, as if her chi and his were one. The shortest monk comments, "Perhaps we should see if she remembers the yak?" Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *High Mystic *Monks Antagonists *Daolon Wong *Dark Chi Warriors Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *James Hong - Daolon Wong *André Sogliuzzo - Monk *George Takei - High Mystic Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, March 23, 2002 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, August 24, 2002 Trivia *The possibility of Jade being the Chosen One accounts for her considerable skill, energy, and enthusiasm, and for her immense (yet still mostly unrealized) potential in the martial arts. es:El Elegido Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Filler Episodes